【博君一肖】饮鸩
by Achshaw
Summary: BDSM，非双洁，轮奸，调教，hebe式结局
1. 楔子

To 啵：

给我一季心惊胆战的夏，送我残破的灵魂，赠我忽冷忽热处心积虑阴晴不定和通往黄泉之路的短暂一生，予我与你深渊共赴的勇气。

From 赞


	2. 上

肖赞被叫去校长办公室的时候他正从画室回宿舍的路上。

那时刚入四月。初春阳光正好，他穿着简单的白衬衫牛仔裤，单手抱着画板，另一只白净的手正曲着两根手指勾着沉甸甸的画箱一晃一晃，和同学聊着下个月的校庆，以及设计系研究生院要出什么节目。

他在一片蓝天白云和初春的嫩草依依中被几个穿黑色神父袍带着银色十字架的人拦下。

"是肖小公子吧？麻烦跟我们去一趟校长室。"

肖赞已经隐约猜到了什么，还是确认般地多问了一句。

"请问你们是？"

"是齐主教让我们来的，说是关于您叔叔的事。"

少年垂下眼。

"我知道了。"

"肖赞你的情况恐怕很难继续进行学习了。但是考虑到你的成绩，学校舍不得你退学，"

校长推来两张薄薄的纸。

"你先拿着这张休学通知书，毕设做好交过来，直接给你发研究生学位，你看行吗？"

"这也是齐主教的意思。"

穿牧师袍的人补充说道。

肖赞的眼睛盯在休学那两个字上。明知自己没有回旋的余地，他却迟迟不想签字，仿佛拖这几秒就能心安几秒似的。

没人催他，倒是肖赞自己，沉默了半晌还是认命地拿起笔，一笔一画写下自己的名字。

那字不是他一贯好看的风格。

横线都是抖的。

"请吧，肖小公子。"

肖赞叔叔的公司在两年的挣扎后终于逃不过宣告破产的命运。负债累累走投无路之时齐山，也就是当年为肖赞洗礼的的教父站了出来。

他的位份高，是司铎级枢机。也就是所谓红衣主教，在各国的宗教系统里是位份最高的人。

"我可以免除你们的债务，给你们海外身份。唯一的条件是将肖赞过继给我，毕竟我是他的教父。"

于是肖赞甚至没见到这位将他拉扯大的叔叔的最后一面，叔叔就拖家带口流亡海外了。

肖赞没改名，只是档案被动了手脚，而且要在他拿到毕业证之后转入教会系统。

从此教会说有肖赞这个人便有，说没这个人，便没有。

齐山翻手为云覆手为雨，肖赞并不是才知道，但他深陷囹圄，满脑子还想着毕设做什么。

丫的我本质上就一社畜。

肖赞吐槽自己。

车子将肖赞送到齐山的别墅门口。

别墅主楼前的花园凉亭下坐着几个穿教袍的外国人。人人都捧着本圣经，身型却不像虔诚的教父，更像是打手。

进了这扇门怕是就难出了。肖赞心惊胆寒地冒出这个念头，依然只能选择向别墅大门走。

没人拦他。

齐山在家里等了一上午。

拉开门看见肖赞站在门口，知道一切顺利，做了个"请"的手势。

肖赞看见门口摆着双新拖鞋，自觉地换上然后站在一旁看齐山。

这位面容俊朗身材挺拔的主教大人揽过肖赞的腰，"别拘谨，坐。"

两人并排坐在沙发上，肖赞看了一眼齐山多年未变的古铜色皮肤和那双戴着金丝眼镜的凤眼，迅速低下头乖顺地叫人。

"教父。"

齐山伸手抚摸肖赞的脸。

"知道我为什么要你吗？"

低着头的肖赞看见齐山裤裆里渐渐鼓起的一团，声音又细又软。

"……知道。"

齐山无声笑了。

他喜欢聪明人，很显然肖赞是聪明的。乖巧的模样还为自己免去了挨上几顿毒打。

当然齐山也不希望闹到叫人打肖赞的那一步，毕竟这孩子从小在自己膝下成长，他知道肖赞的身子一直不算好，又瘦得厉害，自己养着的那群假牧师下手没轻没重的，还真怕给肖赞打出个三长两短。

齐山轻轻开口。

"我还记得你上大学我们就没见过面了。倒是不知道我们赞赞几年不见出落得这么高这么美了。好好做，好好做你叔叔一家就能活下来……你也能。"

齐山的大拇指抚摸着肖赞嫣红的双唇。

"我不止想要你做个性玩具什么的，我看中你的能力，现在就好好做毕设，之后还需要学些别的，经济，法律，外语，要学的有很多，希望你好好学，然后做我的秘书，帮我做点事情。"

肖赞自知已是齐山砧板上的鱼肉，便仔细听着如何活命，听懂了就在齐山粗糙的掌心里点头。脸颊的软肉蹭过这位主教大人的掌心，他听见自己教父因情欲而变得沙哑的声音。

"跪下。"

肖赞生涩的吞吐并没有惹恼齐山，倒是对方硬朗的线条在摸上肖赞柔软的头发时柔软了几分。

"慢点，舌头再伸出来些，嘴巴吸紧点，"

看着肖赞手忙脚乱地照做，齐山抚摸肖赞贴着额头软软的头发，结果摸到他额发下一片温热的汗。

"脸抬起来些，让我好好看着你。"

齐山看着教子白净的小脸和努力舔弄而伸出的嫣红舌尖，他忽然觉得不想忍，也确实忍不住了。

在喉咙里顶了几下，很快腥咸的白浊被一股脑射在肖赞口中。

齐山声音温柔，"咽得下去吗，咽不下就吐掉，第一次没关系。"

肖赞扯了两张纸巾吐在上面，齐山站起来提裤子。

"但是你迟早要学会咽下去的，早会早好，不遭罪。"

"我会学的。"

肖赞累了半天，腮帮子都酸了，仰着红扑扑的小脸看齐山。

"起来吧，以后再慢慢学跪着，来，帮我系领带。"

肖赞跪得膝盖生疼，站起来还踉跄了一下，才接过领带给齐山系上。

两人离得极近，齐山干脆揽过肖赞的腰，隔着裤子将自己的性器挤在肖赞的胯间研磨。

"还有，独处时管我叫父亲，有客人时要叫主人。"

"好的，父亲。"

齐山满意地捏了一把肖赞的屁股。

"去做毕设吧，我得去一趟教会，回来的时候，不希望看见你还穿着衣服。"

"是，父亲。"

晚上齐山回来的时候肖赞正赤身裸体跪在地上画图。

"父亲。"

齐山打包了些饭，放在桌子上。

"来吃饭吧，吃完再画。"

看见肖赞可能是跪了一下午，两个膝盖都青肿着，不由得又柔软几分。

肖赞做什么事都努力，现在也不例外。

不愧是自己亲自动手抢来的人。

吃完饭齐山并没打算放肖赞继续去做毕设。

如果他心如止水便不会要肖赞赤身裸体在家等他。很明显肖赞也想到这点，吃过饭就从桌子下面爬过去，从齐山腿间仰起小脸，双手主动探入他的睡裤，舌头舔过被自己的小手轻轻一握就半硬的柱身，带着温度的双唇从从腹肌吻到肩头，最后落在齐山的耳垂，极力让自己的声音变得娇媚。

"父亲，我几年前就开始用玩具玩自己后面了。父亲不试试吗？"

话音未落就被齐山压在餐桌上扒开两瓣浑圆的屁股，找到中间的粉嫩穴口一插到底。

身下的人发出短促的叫声，而后软软地叫着"父亲"，齐山猛烈地抽插起来。

肖战被豢养的第二周，毕设稿子就初见模样，齐山看他似乎时间安排得不错便加了些任务。

齐山每天亲自教他法语和法律。

除去睡觉，做毕设，被按着操，以及翻译齐山时不时扔过来的英语材料，肖赞几乎也没多少时间了，连续几天睡眠不足之后，他不得不在时间规划上精打细算。

齐山看见肖赞列出的时间计划表，从趴在地上吭哧吭哧画画的人手中将笔抽出来，把时间表上"背法语单词"和"背法律条陈"这两项划掉。

"你以后会很累，这个时间拿去睡觉补充体力，这些完全可以被操的时候背。"

肖赞一开始以为齐山在为难自己这只小猫咪，结果抗压力超强的某社畜赞在第三周已经能做到一边趴在桌子上哭叫，一边笔耕不辍地背单词了。

齐山也是个狠角，肖赞什么时候背完他什么时候射，射的时候掰过肖赞的头，一股脑儿射在喉咙里。

肖赞乖觉地吞下去，齐山会奖励地揉揉他的脑袋。

第四周肖赞翻译厚厚一沓英语材料时算错一位数，导致最后的结果差了十万八千里。

拿英语算数学本就不是艺术生该有的技能，他也的确没想到原来自己翻译的东西齐山还会再看一遍。

那是齐山第一次动手。

他让肖赞在二楼的落地窗前跪着，脸贴在地上，双手抓住两只脚踝。

这个动作会让肖赞的屁股自然撅起。

他用皮带做鞭子，抽到肖赞哭喊着"父亲我错了"，哭到嗓子都喊哑了。

自己的小命可能要交代在这了。

肖赞边哭边在心底向流落海外的叔叔道歉。明明是想好好做事保住叔叔一家的，偏偏才一个月自己就犯下大错，惹教父暴怒。

别说肖赞，那天连楼下护院的打手都以为这个孩子活不下去了。

毕竟从齐山手下过的孩子都没有撑过十天的。这个叫肖赞的孩子看起来柔若无骨，却撑了快一个月，大家心里都是暗暗吃惊的。

挨了不知多少下，肖赞哭着哀求着都没能让齐山停下来，他疼得受不住，本能地想躲，堪堪躲过一鞭就被齐山抓着脚踝拎回来，打得更加用力。

肖赞伸出双手捂住通红的屁股，齐山便连手一起抽。

"啪"的一声抽在那双细白手背上，肖赞疼得"啊"一声尖叫起来，立刻收回双手，动不敢动，挡不敢挡，哭得几乎背过气去。

那天肖赞从天亮被打到天黑，最后几乎连求饶的话都说不连贯，口中只剩一丝细细的气。

"父亲，赞赞错了，父亲饶了我吧，赞赞真的错了，求求您别打了……"

屁股已经被抽成深紫色，肖赞见鞭子停下，急忙爬过去吻齐山的脚趾，卑微地舔他的脚面，声音哽咽得不像样。

"父亲，赞赞再也不敢翻译错了，父亲别生气……"

看着肖赞被打得服服帖帖，齐山气才消了大半。

他让肖赞跪好别动，扔下皮带走了。

取了药再回来时看见肖赞跪趴在地上吓得甚至全身都在抖，却听话地一动没动。

他抱着已经不太能站起来的肖赞趴在沙发上，托着他的屁股，将冰凉的药膏涂在变色的臀瓣儿上。

"别怪父亲生气，实在是工作上的事容不得马虎，以后仔细一点，其他方面怎么闹都可以，工作上不行。"

肖赞流着泪颤着声不停地应着"赞赞知道错了"，"父亲原谅赞赞这一次吧"，又是一顿承认错误。

涂完药齐山把肖赞抱去卧室，让他好生趴着。

"好了，我没生气。你休息一周吧，这周好好看书就行了，下周家里要来客人，父亲呢，需要赞赞一个好的精神状态。"

齐山并不清闲，肖赞养屁股这段时间他也不想强行做什么，天天在教会忙到凌晨三四点才回家，转过天儿来又早上六点起床匆匆洗漱就出门了。满打满算一天也就睡两三个小时。

说实话这点在肖赞眼里是值得学习的优点，偷偷也照着齐山的起居时间起床。

他还是不太能坐下，醒了就撅着屁股趴在书桌上画画，画得累了就站起来走走，再折回书房继续吭哧吭哧画。

这天肖赞等齐山出门后跑到书房打算继续画毕设，看见地上多了七八摞约莫半人高的A4纸，上面打印着无数文件，地上扔着不少空白档案袋。

他这才想起来，昨天夜里窸窸窣窣的声音应该是齐山叫人一趟趟往屋里搬材料的声音。

齐山有归档资料的习惯，但是这资料也太多了。肖赞好奇心大起，他抱起一摞随意翻翻看，结果忽然翻到叔叔公司股权变更的那几页。

肖赞手一抖差点纸都飞出去，他也顾不上屁股疼，盘腿坐在地上一页页翻看，越看心越冷。

原来，原来。

怪不得叔叔公司下坡路走得那么蹊跷，原来他的教父，他现在俯首贴耳低微地叫"父亲"的人，就是害叔叔破产的人。

肖赞掐着手背强迫自己冷静，又继续翻了些材料，越看越无力，心一横打印了几张关键的材料，将复印件藏到床底。

他把翻过的材料原封不动地摆回去，忽然想起去校长室签休学的那天。

当时画箱被摔开，铅笔彩铅哗啦啦滚了一地，陶瓷水彩盘清脆地被摔了个四分五裂，管状颜料被踩过，爆了满地狼藉。

一如自己记忆里的每个画面——那些为数不多的美好最后总没个相配的结局。

晚上齐山回来的早，晚饭也不吃就进书房整理材料，肖赞沉默地走进去，跪在齐山面前。

"父亲，赞赞有事想问您。"

齐山从金丝眼镜后抬起眼。

"今天我一个人胡思乱想，忽然想起休学那天的事，心里有点疑问，我想问叔叔的公司，是您做掉的吗？"

齐山垂下眼继续整理资料。

"既然心里有数，又何必问呢？我只想说，你已经没有身份了，没资格和我谈条件。我说过，你需要做的就是乖一点，你乖，叔叔他们才能活下去。"

"是，父亲，赞赞不想瞎猜，谢谢父亲没有欺骗赞赞。赞赞现在可以安心了。"

"好孩子，去忙你的吧。"

问完话的几天肖赞怕被怀疑，话说的乖巧，做事比往常更乖巧。

齐山这边倒没想那么多，觉得是摊了牌，肖赞做事更乖，更加死心塌地跟着自己了，还放心地让肖赞翻译些核心资料。

借着之前看过的存档以及这几天少量核心材料，肖赞几乎可以确定齐山利用教会叛国了。

第五周，肖战屁股好差不多了，坐在书房上午做了六个小时毕设，下午翻译四个小时资料。看齐山还没回来，刚要拿起毕设继续做，门铃就响了。

他恋恋不舍将稿纸堆在角落，赤身裸体跪着去开门，门外站着齐山和三个陌生男人。

这是第一次齐山带客人回家。

有客人的时候齐山不参与。他那天一身主教黑袍，头发梳得一丝不苟，衬着俊朗的脸色和一双在金丝眼镜后晦暗不明的凤眼，显得极其禁欲。

他就坐在那看着自己亲手洗礼过的孩子被几个人轮流玩得凌乱不堪。

三位客人没人管肖赞前面那根秀气的阴茎，一个进入后穴，一个插在口中，前后的撞击让肖赞几乎跪趴不住。他一只手撑在地上保持平衡，一只手撸动第三位客人的阴茎。

怪不得齐山说他以后会很累。

来之前齐山叮嘱过客人说，这孩子还没调教好，但是已经可以随便插了。

谁也没想到是这样美的一张脸，三个人敞开来玩得不亦乐乎。

客人尽兴时已然过去四个半小时。

主教摘下金丝眼镜擦了擦，肖赞感觉他要说什么，急忙爬过去。

"主人？"

"第一次，喜欢吗？"

说实话肖赞恨透了齐山这点。

他情愿不清醒地沦为一个众人享乐的工具，醉生梦死不再清醒地面对自己。

可齐山却要他时刻清醒，每日学习看书，整理文件作出汇报，逼着肖赞脑海一片清明，也使他更加厌恶当下自己的身体。

可碍于客人都在，他还是勉强点头。

"去洗个澡吧，到床上等我。"

这句话算是护了肖赞，他感激地看了教父一眼，安静退下了。

之后的两个月齐山隔三岔五就带些客人回来。

被按在落地窗前抽插的时候肖赞就盯着外面的天空和云彩。

七月份的天实在太炎热了些。

刚来这栋别墅时窗前刚抽出嫩绿色的草叶现在已经郁郁葱葱。院子里开了许多花，随着夏日的风摇曳。云彩淡而轻薄，天空碧蓝如洗。

他忽然觉得夏天真是个美好的季节，即使白天不能出门，他也很想趁着夏夜走出这栋房子，一小会儿也好，可以躺在缀满露水的草叶中仰望星辰沐浴月光。

即使身上总有些青的紫的指印和咬痕，即使姣好的身躯被人以尺寸不一的阴茎，黏糊糊的口舌和不洁的手指享用。

这样天马行空又遥不可及的梦，给肖赞减轻不少痛苦。

肖赞可以用来睡觉的时间越来越少。

饶是这样他依然做完毕设拿到了宝贵的研究生学位。肖赞觉得这是他现在唯一值钱的东西了，和之前打印出来的几张纸一同小心地放在床底下藏好。

肖赞并不怕齐山会发现或是拿走，而是用来防止到家里的客人玩乐间失了分寸，害自己的学位证遭殃。

连续几日他都在齐山不在家的时候翻来覆去地看自己的学位证。

"今年的生日愿望已经达到了，我不贪心许多，明年的生日愿望，希望是能从这栋别墅大门出去，躺在草丛里看一次星星。"

肖赞自言自语地说，小心地合上学位证塞回床底。

今天又有客人。

虽说齐山两天没动他，说要让他养精蓄锐，肖赞开门时委实没想到他找了这么多人。

当时他只穿着一件薄薄的白衬衫和松垮的睡裤。

待他好整以暇地打开门，看见肖赞绝美的脸，不少人偷偷抽气，齐山听见颇有些炫耀的意味。

肖赞也听见了，主动叫了齐山。

"主人，欢迎回家。"

红酒被一箱一箱往屋里搬，围着长桌吃饭的人都有些醉意。

肖赞被几个人拉着坐在腿上陪酒。

他酒量并不好，但肖赞总觉得这次他要不喝酒就撑不过去，半推半就地被灌了不少。

他喝不惯干红，大口吞咽很是艰难，但酒杯在客人手里，怼到肖赞口边就倒下去，吞不下的深红酒液从肖赞嘴角流下的乖巧模样让不少人当场顶起小帐篷。

将他抱在腿上的男人手探入衬衫，很快有人将手从裤脚探入，有手撕开衬衫，有手扳住他两条胳膊，有手摸到阴茎，有手探入后穴。

肖赞哪还能挣扎得了，被轻易地翻了个身，不知是谁抢得先机，"噗嗤"一声将肉柱塞入他的体内。紧接着头发被拉起，嘴里也被填入一根。

他被人从腿弯处掰开双腿，大开着两条细腿晃荡着被人看尽交合处翻出的嫩肉。

又一根阴茎试图插入，娇嫩的后穴承受不住两根滚烫肉棒同时进入，他有些吃痛，脚趾都蜷缩起来。

肖赞想着早知道更醉一点就好了。

他看见齐山坐在旁边看一沓西语材料，眉头紧皱，仿佛和这满屋的暧昧淫靡毫不沾边。

最后几个客人走出别墅大门的时候，肖赞已经被轮了五十二个小时。

他眼神涣散，上下两张嘴都无力地滴滴答答，流出些黏稠的白浊。

齐山这时才走过来，从地上扶起肖赞，将他抱去浴室用湿毛巾擦拭身体。

他拍拍肖赞木然的脸，颇有些无奈地解释着"打起精神，现在没时间洗澡"，径直从柜子里翻出来一根红绳，给肖赞绑了简单的龟甲缚，又拿了套正装过来，坐在浴缸边缘翘着二郎腿等肖赞自己穿衣服。

"父亲，这……"

肖赞想问什么客人需要他穿这么正式的西服，而不是和往常一样穿着松垮勾人的睡衣或是不穿衣服跪着开门。

齐山转动拇指上代表身份的那枚戒指，缓慢地开口。

"等下有一位很重要的客人要来。你要好好表现。等他来了，你就叫我父亲，管那位客人叫主人，听懂了吗？"

肖赞顺从地"嗯"一声，实际上还有点惊讶。

齐山转动那枚戒指的次数并不多，以肖赞的了解，他心里没底的时候才会这么做。

何方神圣能让齐山这个样子啊？

肖赞多少生出些好奇和惧怕，打起精神穿好衣服，顾不上处理自己满肚子的精液，就陪着齐山走向客厅。

上午九点的钟声未落，门口响起突兀的门铃声。正在啃经济学专业书打发客人来之前那一点空闲时间的肖赞被吓得一激灵。

齐山亲自去开门，肖赞跟在后面垂着头一副恭敬的样子。于是他没有一开始就看见那人的模样，倒是先听见低沉而有磁性的声线。

门一开那人就说话了。

"齐主教不是在开party吗，怎么还有闲心叫我来？"

齐山无奈地摆摆手。

"王厅长别见怪，家里乱，但事情也确实急，才把您请到家里。"

肖赞偷偷抬眼，看见一双笔直的腿和擦得发亮的皮鞋——听了齐山的话丝毫没有要进屋的意思，冷清的声线带上点轻蔑的不耐。

"对于主教大人说过的事情，王某似乎已经明确拒绝了。"

肖赞又抬抬头，看见来人一双苍白得几乎半透明的手插在裤子口袋里，骨节分明，十指手指修长，裤线熨烫得一丝不苟。

肖赞觉得他再不进来自己就要忍不住抬头直视他了，齐山终于开口。

"所以才要请王厅长纡尊降贵来寒舍喝杯茶，之前的事情是我唐突，还请王厅长别往心里去。"

王一博知道齐山话没说完，就笔直地站在那等他自己开口。果然齐山等不来王一博的反应，低声笑了一下，再度开口。

"今天请王厅长来，就是想讨好一下厅长，家里什么都没有，只有新沏的茶，厅长若看不上我齐某，不如进来喝杯茶再走？"

王一博觉得齐山这人道貌岸然，虽一副俊朗的脸庞，教袍下的心怕不是比这身袍子还黑。但齐山身后跟着的人却很合他的眼，只是不肯抬头，一副犹抱琵琶半遮面的羞涩，让他生出些兴趣。

"邀王某喝茶，主教大人不带路？"

王一博和齐山刚在一片狼藉的客厅坐下。一直在齐山身后毕恭毕敬站着的肖赞立刻跪在地上沏茶，然后膝行到王一博身边双手奉茶。

"请主人饮茶。"

王一博波澜不惊的眸子里划过一丝诧异。

他不接，肖赞就一直垂头跪着，刚被轮了两天两夜的人儿实在是累极了，双手举着茶没一会儿，胳膊就开始打颤，肖赞急得快哭了，生怕做不好又要被打，没承想这时王一博忽然接了茶，肖赞才松了一口气。

他感激地看了王一博一眼，就一眼，肖赞顿时被那人高高在上的压迫性目光逼得呼吸凌乱。

他不敢再看，低下头爬去一边。

王一博接了茶没喝，就放在茶几上，锐利的眼神扫过齐山。

齐山哈哈笑了两声，话语中带上点难以自抑的得意。

"这孩子是我的教子，现在也是我的养子，脾气乖得很，不知道王厅长愿不愿意试试？"

"主教大人此话怎讲？"

"王厅长一定知道这世界上没有不透风的墙，齐某恰好得知王厅长养过奴，听说养过三十多个，却总是不合心意，手底下死了不少漂亮孩子。虽然知分寸的那些都活下来了，但都被您遣到海外不许回国。这本是件小事，倒是不巧让齐某在海外的人听说了。"

王一博当下了然。

"你叛国了。"

"王厅长敏锐，但话不能乱说。"

齐山做事滴水不漏，所以并不怕摊牌。

他摘下眼镜靠在沙发背上。

"之前的事王厅长拒绝便拒绝了，但今天齐某确实只想送个讨好您的礼而已，这孩子您先玩着，若是看得上就送给您。"

王一博挑眉。

"若看不上呢？"

"那还请厅长手下留情，务必将他还给齐某。这孩子是我亲手调教，用起来极为顺心。若不是要向您这位软硬不吃身家干净的人示好，换任何人来，我是万万不给的。"

王一博向正在沏第二杯茶的肖赞投去个目光。

暗想，齐山这老东西还有舍不得的东西？

"肖赞日常能力很强，可不止是个会画画的研究生，法语英语都很好，现在还略通些法律和经济，工作上很值得倚重。"

他说这番话的时候肖赞已经膝行到齐山身边，声音毕恭毕敬。

"请父亲饮茶。"

王一博听齐山说"略通"，就知道肖赞极为精通，略通些知识，可在齐山身边活不下去。

王一博食指敲敲膝盖。

"这么诚心诚意的礼物，主教大人想从我这得到什么？"

"得到您对我们教会睁一只眼闭一只眼，手下留情而已。"

说完齐山抿了口茶，拍了拍肖赞的后背。

"给王厅长看看你。"

肖赞站起来脱掉衣裤，赫然露出里面的龟甲缚。明明是那么漂亮的脸蛋，眼睛里却不剩多少生机，他麻木地爬到王一博面前，又不知道这位西装笔挺的大人有没有什么洁癖，便很有分寸地没攀上去。

王一博打量一眼，才发现他还被夹着两枚亮晶晶的乳夹。

这时肖赞忽然难以抑制地呻吟一声，沉着腰扭动屁股，一副浪骚的模样。

原来地上这尤物还被塞着跳蛋。

王一博带着点笑意。

"会玩还是您会。"

齐山谦虚地摆摆手，从裤兜里掏出遥控器。

"王厅长也玩玩？"

王一博未置可否，齐山心下一片了然。

"过来，给王厅长送去。"

肖赞被操得太久又没休息，身体正十分敏感，他爬一步叫一声，短短的距离居然花了五六分钟才从齐山手里叼起小巧的遥控器爬回来。

王一博靠在椅背上垂眸欣赏，等这玩物回来，才略微前倾身体，从他口中抠出遥控器。

修长的食指若有若无地蹭过肖赞唇下的小痣，淡淡笑了一声。

他第一次拿起那杯茶，啜饮一口。

浓度刚好，虽有些凉了，却味道极佳。

和眼前这美人一样。

齐山本身能力极强，要肖赞翻译资料可以说纯粹是为了提高工作效率，可眼下这个情况，他并不介意将肖赞送出去。

利大于弊，一个肖赞可以换教会和他手中权力的平安，他自然懂得如何选择。

齐山对肖赞发号施令。

"今天好好伺候王厅长，知道该怎么做吧？"

只见美人扭着腰，拼命忍耐着体内翻涌的情潮，顺从回答。

"是，父亲。"

齐山起身。

"王厅长，这第一次就在家里吧，刚好我有事要去教会，你们玩。这孩子已经被操熟了，容易调教，家里东西都齐全，您玩起来也方便。"

王一博有一下没一下地按着手里的开关，兴致盎然地看着地上哼哼唧唧的肖赞，全然没空出来一点目光看齐山。

"王厅长，我大概凌晨两点回来，这送出去的礼物——"

齐山没说完王一博就知道他的意思——如果喜欢，今晚齐山回家之前就可以带走了。

"那我太沾光了。"

王一博笑着说，从狼藉的地上拾起一个项圈，系在肖赞脖子上。

"王某先谢过齐主教美意。"


	3. 中

肖赞是被打开跳蛋塞着口球，一路被狗绳拎着脖子爬到卧室的。

王一博拽一下西裤伸伸脚，肖赞就知道给他脱鞋袜，伸手取下口球，肖赞就知道低头用舌头舔弄吮吸他的脚趾。

美人湿漉漉的舌头不遗余力地侍奉他，居然把王一博给舔得差点硬了。他在心里暗骂，不愧是齐山这个变态老东西调教出来的奴。

王一博是个控制力极强的人，尤其生理欲望这种事情，但凡他想坐怀不乱，稔谁来都不好用。年轻时还被人下过药，愣是自己挺过去，人家小男孩都爬他床上了也没成功献出自己。

但是现在肖赞舔舔他都有反应，王一博心底轻蔑地笑齐山这老变态会玩，全然忽略他本该骂这个吸引他全部注意力的小美人才对。

"有笔吗？"

王一博被伺候得舒服，声音都懒洋洋的。

肖赞用嘴巴叼着奉上笔，自觉地背对王一博跪趴着沉下腰。

王一博在肖赞屁股上写了"肉便器"三个字。

他觉得自己的字和这乖顺的尤物极为相配，看来看去都觉得十分满意。

自恋地欣赏一会儿，王一博将跳蛋拔出来扔在一边，又自己胯间软软的东西塞入后穴，敞开尿了肖赞一肚子。

美人的后穴软糯湿滑，小嘴一样吸着他未勃起的软肉，差点又给他吸硬了。王一博用指节敲了敲自己额头，冷静了几秒才顺利尿出来。

他又忍不住想骂齐山，并且丝毫没觉得自己的逻辑有什么问题。

肖赞从来没憋过尿。

以前有客人想这么干过，他一脸情迷地顺势排出，再呻吟着撒娇几句就糊弄过去了。

但今天不一样。

不止是齐山的命令，他是真的想讨王一博开心。于是下面的小嘴吸得辛苦，两条腿也直打颤，却竟一滴也没漏，只是平坦的小腹被尿液撑得鼓起来，倒像怀了王一博的孩子。

肖赞偷偷地在心里有点挫败——王一博是第一个被他伺候一番后没硬的人。

肖赞也不知怎么就冒出莫名其妙的好胜心，较劲一样想看王一博硬。

王一博感觉到肖赞一直在看他，想来地上跪着的人可能还很迷惑到底要干嘛，就出声解释了一句。

"脏，洗干净了再用。现在让我看看你能忍多久，忍得好了有奖励。"

"怎么告诉主人小母狗忍不住了呢？"

肖赞难耐地吸着冷气，声音里带上讨饶的委屈。

果真是被操熟了。

王一博蹲下身摸了摸肖赞的脸，温柔得几乎要滴出水。

肖赞还想蹭蹭王一博的手心卖个乖，结果下一秒就就重重挨了一记耳光。

王一博故意没收力，肖赞的小脸顿时红了一片，人也当即愣住了。

肖赞还没被打过脸，最多是被轮的时候打屁股揪乳尖。

面前的男人站起身，踩在肖赞头顶，声音低低的。

"我不喜欢设安全词，所以你要是忍不住，就死在这。"

说着脚心用了些力气，在美人软软的发丝间磨了几下。肖赞额头贴着硬硬的红木地板，对这个人又怕又喜欢，居然从心底生出一丝莫名的快感。

"是，主人。"

王一博扔下跪趴在地上憋得哆哆嗦嗦的肖赞没管，光着脚在这间卧室里走走停停，观察了一圈把目光放在床底。

他摸出来一张研究生学位证，仔细看了一会儿，头也没抬地指向床头的垃圾桶。

"排出来吧。"

肖赞排完尿，气还没喘匀就看见王一博勾勾食指。

"爬过来，背对我。"

肖赞以为王一博要操自己了，听话地摆出个方便进入的姿势，却不想王一博将大脚趾塞进柔软的后穴，用修长的脚趾干他。

肖赞有点小脾气了。

这还是第一次有人将脚趾伸进去玩他。

肖赞偷偷在心里想，这个人可真难伺候，今天完事说不定可以列个单子，记录一下王一博在自己身上做了多少个"第一次"。

身后的王一博毫无自觉地一边晃着插在肖赞嫩穴里的脚趾，拿起一份肖赞之前藏在床底的英文材料看完。

"胆子倒是很大，偷藏文件？"

王一博看完晃了晃那几张纸，对在地上忍不住自己扭动腰肢的美人说。

"赞赞不敢，是因为翻译的时候犯过错误，特意留着警醒自己的。"

这套说辞肖赞早就想好了。

那天翻译错导致被齐山打屁股的资料也在这里。当时只知道资料十分重要，并不知道和叛国有关，现在知道了，更是早就想好用这个当借口了。

"呵，我倒是不敢信一个叛主的奴！"

王一博声音冷了几分，猛力踹了肖赞屁股一脚，美人手腕一软，额头直接磕到柜角。

他揉着额头抬头。就看见王一博食指指着桌子一挑眉，意思是要罚他。

肖赞听话地趴在桌边，看见王一博摸出戒尺，又努力踮脚把屁股撅得高点，上半身趴在桌子上紧紧抓住桌沿。

用戒尺打屁股本就很疼，王一博还偏就照着一处打，下手又快又狠，几下就将肖赞打哭了。

王一博不由地觉得肖赞很爱哭。

他之前听人说过的，说齐山用皮带"教育"他那个养子，从下午一直打到天黑。原先还听得到那养子求饶的哭声，后来只剩皮带抽在肉上面的声音，趴在地上的人连气都没剩多少了。

所以王一博是没打算停手的。

肖赞也意识到这个主人下手狠，不吃自己柔弱撒娇的那一套，没什么办法只好生抗。

王一博打了百十来下还不解气，将人翻过来，掰开腿，继续用戒尺抽打肖赞的阴囊，疼得美人忍不住大声哭了起来。

听见哭声王一博扬手一甩，戒尺又甩了肖赞二十个耳光。

"吵死了。"

王一博，第一个不喜欢他浪叫的人。

肖赞心里狠狠记了一笔，红润的嘴唇却很诚实地拼命噤声，眼泪大颗大颗地掉，他低头抽着通红的小鼻尖。

但王一博丝毫没有停手的意思，又打了几十下。肖赞疼得厉害，实在顾不得许多，带着哭腔再次小声解释。

"父亲因为译错打过我我才私藏的，真的是提醒自己，主人请相信我。"

肖赞真心实意地希望王一博不要打了，却又祈盼他懂自己的谎言。

这么久了，王一博是第一个一眼看穿他的人。

在屋里走走就知道他会在哪藏东西，看一眼文件，就知道他说什么告诫自己都是鬼扯。

面前的这位主人和齐山不一样。

肖赞从心底不自主地想要跪下臣服。

"撒谎！这套说辞哄齐山还差不多，很可惜，在我这，撒谎的孩子要被狠狠惩罚。"

"哦对了，你还不知道吧，之前有两个奴因为撒谎，最后被我杀掉了。你要不怕死就继续不承认，我倒要看看你还能嘴硬多久。"

戒尺噼里啪啦打下来，肖赞柔嫩的大腿内侧和阴囊都火辣辣疼起来，他死死咬着唇，眼泪从紧闭的眼角流出来。

王一博的眼珠很黑，像一潭深不见底的黑色沼泽，刚才他明明说着威胁的话，肖赞却偷偷在心里认了主——这个人既懂我，又因为撒谎罚我，那我就认定这个主人了，唯一的愿望大概是死之前能被他操一次就更好了。

这么一想，阴茎居然不听指挥地硬了。

王一博挑眉，戒尺"啪啪"连续几下抽在肖赞秀气的勃起上。

"真骚，被发现叛主还能硬，齐山还说你乖？"

这几下直接把肖赞抽得灵魂都要出窍。

"我撒谎！我撒谎了！好疼，主人别打了，求你别打赞赞了……我不该私藏材料，但我真的没有背叛父亲！硬是因为想被主人操，忍不住了才……"

"想被我操？"

王一博拆了碍事的龟甲缚，将肖赞拖到浴室，拔掉花洒打开水管直插到美人的小穴内。

"可我不想操你。你太脏了，看看自己肚子里盛了多少人的精液，再看看身上多少别人玩过的印儿，我看了就没食欲。"

"主人，"

凉水流入体内，肖赞肚子鼓涨得难受，几乎要受不了，可他却乐意受着，只是一味撒娇地求着王一博。

"主人可怜可怜我，把别人的味道都操掉好不好，求您了，我不喜欢那些人的味道。"

王一博拔出水管，让肖赞排出污秽，再拍拍大腿，美人立刻乖巧地跨坐在他腿上，双手战战兢兢地搭上主人宽阔的肩头。

王一博伸进去两根手指，轻车熟路地摸了一圈就摸到了核桃大小的G点。

肖赞这处的位置比较浅，摸到的瞬间王一博就理解了为什么刚刚用脚趾都能惹得他一阵阵战栗，甚至于扭着腰迎合。

王一博抠挖着那一处，欣赏坐在他腿上的美人咬着下唇仰起头，修长的脖颈儿拉出漂亮的直线，十指僵硬地扭曲成一个不敢用指甲伤到对方的姿势，全身染上粉红色。

"可以叫。"

听了命令肖赞像是得到了什么出口，小声地呻吟个不停。

肖赞应该是被教育过不许自己玩自己的身体，于是王一博顺手捏了几下乳尖，又撸了撸肖赞前面那根干净秀气的东西，果不其然换来怀里美人感激的目光。

达到高潮又射了两次，肖赞软着腿要跪下去给王一博含。两只小手隔着内裤抚上王一博腿间忽然停下了。

王一博根本就没硬。

"好了，起来了。"

跪在地上的肖赞望着站起身擦手的王一博，一瞬间手足无措到不知道该做什么。

王一博看他傻傻的样子觉得有点好笑。

"已经晚上11点了，你还想留在这？"

肖赞摇头。

"我要跟主人走。"

王一博扬了扬下巴。

"那就去找件衣服穿上，还有什么家当，都带上，以后就不回来了。"

肖赞抱着学位证，又跑到书房拿出个牛皮纸档案袋，里面满满地都是肖赞偷印来的齐山有关叛国的核心资料。

这是肖赞偷偷打印好夹在齐山用于存档但是从不打开的文件袋里，一直没被人发现。

王一博站在门口看，扯出个笑。

"小机灵鬼，就知道你藏东西的地方不止那一个。"

"这么会藏也被主人一眼看穿了呀。"

肖赞心情好，有些调皮。

王一博看着肖赞抱着那个档案袋和薄薄的学位证就不再收拾东西了，不仅有些疑惑。

"就这些了？"

"嗯，就这些了。"

王一博觉得奇怪。

"你一美术生没画板画笔什么的？"

肖赞不想装可怜，但一提到他就委屈，撅着嘴小声控诉的模样像软软的小兔子在跟森林之王告状。

"被带来这里之前就被那些神父扔了。"

王一博皱了皱眉。

"那衣服呢？不穿衣服怎么跟我走？"

"父亲把我衣服也都扔了……"

听见这句王一博倒是笑了。

"想穿我的就直说，你这话说的好像齐山就那一套衣服似的。"

肖赞被戳穿，脸颊红扑扑的。

"确实想穿您的衣服，因为我想干干净净去您家。"

王一博脱外套的手顿了一下，声音低低的。

"去了之后，能不能活下来还要看你自己。我手下死过很多奴，你刚刚应该听到了。"

肖赞先点头，继而摇摇头。

"那也比死在这里好。"

"恐怕不见得。你都没去过，怎么知道比齐山那里好？况且刚刚你也摸到了，我对你没反应。"

王一博将西服搭在臂弯。

"说说，为什么要跟着我？"

这句话王一博问过每一个跟他走的奴。

为权，为钱，为保命，为妄图入主王家，这些答案他都听过。于是王一博合计，左不过肖赞也就是说因为齐山的命令，再诚实点或许能告诉他齐山让他来监视自己云云。

没想到美人咬了咬下唇，脸上浮起一丝嫣红。

"说了您可不许笑我。"

"我今年的生日愿望是想出门看一次星星，做梦都想，可看见您今天走进来的时候，我的梦想好像已经实现了。因为我只想看着您。"

"而且……而且我那么努力您也没硬，我不服气，只要我做得好，迟早会让您硬。"

这答案和王一博想的相距甚远，他紧盯着肖赞想从他的眼神中看出一丝撒谎的征兆，可是看了半天，他不得不确信，肖赞说的都是实话。

王一博露出今天第一个笑容，凌厉的线条柔和许多，绞着十指等待自己被审批的肖赞看见这个笑容整个人都要融化了。

文件袋上的绳子没拧紧，纸张哗啦啦飘了满地。王一博看着肖赞慌乱的模样陪他一起蹲在地上捡纸。

他将自己捡起的一沓纸在地上磕了几下，弄整齐递给肖赞。

"说实话我不知道你能不能活下来。就算活下来，将来不跟我的话，一样是不许你在国内生活的，你确定要搭上自己的性命或是一生跟我纠缠吗？"

"我确定。"

肖赞毫无犹豫，说完才伸手接文件。

"那你去了之后，要努力活下来啊。"

王一博给赤裸的人儿披上自己的西装外套。

"我会非常努力的。"

王一博将外套仔细地拢了拢。他肩宽，外套在肖赞身上有点松垮，长度倒是正好堪堪盖过屁股。

王一博叫司机把车停到门口，然后肖战抱着材料，他拦腰抱着肖战，趁夜色沉沉上了车。

王一博的奴基本都死在"自尊被击碎"这件事上。

他搜罗的男孩都很漂亮，带着清高和倔强，学历漂亮，床上乖巧。

要说调教，这世上有太多温柔的法子能让奴的自尊消磨殆尽，可王一博却偏喜欢用些并不温柔的法子。

套路其实就那么几个，他还真没把精力放在这上面。但他用的法子就是很懂得怎么击碎跪在脚下的那些人不值一提的骄傲。

司机没有把车开回王府。而是停到了一个看起来像是破旧居民楼的地方。

王一博说"下车"，肖赞也不多问，两条细腿在宽大的西装下摆下晃荡着，亦步亦趋地跟王一博进了楼。

王一博牵起他的手，带他参观空无一人的一楼。

"这层只有两个房间，我的办公室。还有这间只摆了一张床的空屋子。"

"办公室对着空屋子的这里，是单面玻璃，从办公室里能看清这间屋子的一切。"

"有时候忙，又不太喜欢在家办公，就来这里，楼上还有两层，是用来生活的，有卧室厨房什么的。"

肖赞听得似懂非懂。

"这楼里只有您一个人办公，要单面玻璃干嘛？"

王一博笑笑。

"做我的人，可不是说句漂亮话就可以被我领回去的。第一件事，就是要在这先接客，你也不例外，我会在这间屋子里一边办公一边看。"

"主人？"

肖赞急着洗干净自己的身子，听见这句眼泪瞬间涌上来，他惊恐地跪下，睁大眼睛全身颤抖。

王一博蹲下，握住肖赞想要拉他裤脚却又不敢的手。

"来我这的奴都要过这一关的。一块钱一个人，五十块钱，我就当你通过，好不好？"

肖赞不敢说不好，可他怕做完这些王一博更不要他，眼泪先无声流了下来。

美人一哭王一博就心软，看肖赞哭得鼻尖眼角都透出红色，王一博干脆坐在地上，将人拉到怀里拍着后背一下下安抚。

过了一会儿听见肖赞哭声小了，他扳过肖赞的肩给他擦眼泪，认真地用双手捧着他的脸，望向那双漂亮却惊恐的眼睛。

"这关你不得不过，这是我的心结，所以我就问你一句，肖赞，你敢不敢？"

"不敢的话我就送你出国，不回齐山那去，之后你一样可以好好生活。"

肖赞听完眼泪又流下来。他拼命摇头，哽咽着抓紧王一博的小臂。

"不是这样的，不是的。"

"主人本来就觉得我不干净，如果再接客，我该怎么面对您呢？"

"我那么想干干净净面对您……"

王一博将额头抵着肖赞的额头。

"所以才要你接人来啊，我要看着你和那些人做，才不会胡思乱想你曾经在多少人身下承欢，他们如何把你这样那样。"

肖赞似乎明白了点。

他不想问王一博经历了什么才导致这样，只是用力揉了揉眼睛。

"那我就答您一句，我敢。如果我过了主人的测试，您可以全心全意对我吗？"

肖赞的意思是王一博不再收奴，这话他说得忐忑，没想到王一博却理所当然地点点头。

"你若过了，我便只爱你一个，再不看其他人一眼。"

肖赞没信王一博这句，但是听起来王一博应该不会再收奴了，便一脸倔强地站起身，颇有些居高临下的姿态。

"成交，主人到时候可别反悔。"

"绝不反悔。"

王一博偷偷想，或许自己早就想认栽了，但这是道他自己过不了的坎，只能寄希望于肖赞可以跨过坎来救他。

大话说的轻巧，肖赞撸起袖子上阵的时候还是差点崩溃。

第一次，靠身子赚来、一、块、钱。

肖赞无比嫌弃地看着那张破破烂烂的纸币，十分想骂人。

他不敢在屋里骂，只好气鼓鼓在楼下跺脚。

"妈的老子非要给王一博这混蛋列个单子不可！这都多少个第一次了！"

至少肖赞觉得自己一夜几千块还是值得的。

但是现下这情况肖赞也清楚，王一博的家底儿也无所谓是一千还是一块，就是个计数工具，可他好像忽然懂了之前那些没坚持下来的男孩。

或许王一博内心也是清楚的。

这太击垮人的自尊了。

肖赞嘴上骂着王一博真是个变态，也不知道什么毛病自己不硬还要奴在他面前接客，怕不是阳痿，自己还不如趁现在跑了呢云云，身体却很诚实地一看见人就在脑袋里迅速猜测对方喜好，拍拍脸凑上前去做出一副清纯或浪骚的模样。

他拦了一个西装革履看起来喜欢清纯脸的男人，故意装着害羞的模样开口。

"您好，需要特殊服务吗，一块钱，给您口射一次。"

那男人果真两眼放光，揽上肖赞的腰，凑过来说话时带着点勾引的意味。

"多少钱能操你一次呢？"

肖赞心里白眼要翻到天上去了，脸上还是一副奥斯卡小金人看了想流泪的清纯可人。

"也……一块钱……操射一次，多了不行。"

面对肖赞的小脸，几乎没人拒绝，肖赞不敢走远，又想快点完成任务，一来人就迎上去哀求，居然三天就接够了50个人。

王一博都做好在秘密办公室里呆十天半个月不出门的打算，结果看着肖赞一阵风似的出门两分钟就领进来人，三分钟就急吼吼给对方弄射，再跑出去寻觅猎物，王一博工作的心思都没了，带上一抹笑容在窗前驻足良久，望着肖赞离去的那扇门，好奇地等待他捕捉来的下一个猎物。

他欣赏得虽然开心，肖战在外面快要憋屈死了。

第二天的时候他拦下三个人，那三个人摸了半天兜最小的一张是五块钱，也就是说肖赞还得找钱。

妈的，你妈的，王一博你妈的！！！！

王一博大概猜得到肖赞在心里骂他，却也不恼，抱着双臂站在窗前饶有兴致地看美人那张小脸黑下来，皱皱巴巴地捏着两块钱塞回对方手里，被那三个人扒了裤子按着头跪下的时候还不忘剜一眼看不到对面的玻璃。

第三天下午肖赞趴在地上数了三次硬币和皱皱巴巴的纸币，确定刚好50块，急匆匆就要敲门，结果走到门口又怯生生放下手，颇有些焦虑地蹲在地上抱住自己的膝盖。

肖赞是真的有点不敢面对王一博了。

可这门迟早要敲，更何况自己这算现场直播了，王一博都看着呢，也不知道自己脸皮怎么忽然这么薄了。

最后肖赞选择跪在门口，一副"我都跪着了，你总不能太苛责我吧"的模样敲敲门。

隔着门王一博听见肖赞声音柔柔的。

"主人我完成任务了。"

王一博在门后等了许久，他看着肖赞不敢敲门，在屋里反复走，神经质地啃指甲，抬了几次手都没勇气落下来，忽然就有些心疼。

他很少有类似的感受，也不知道为什么会心痛，可当肖赞在门口纠结的时候，王一博单手摸自己的心脏，只觉得和外面的人一样不好受。

听见敲门声他几乎是立刻拉开门，将人从地上抱起来，径直抱到车里，到了家又直接将人抱进浴室。

他脱掉衣服要和肖赞一起洗，却被肖赞别扭地往外推。

"我……现在身子不干净，您别和我一起洗。"

王一博伸手掐住肖赞两条细细的胳膊。

"赞赞，说话算话，这事过了就不许躲我了。我知道你怕我不喜欢你身上的印儿，但是没事，我不介意，这三天你辛苦了。"

好说歹说连哄带骗的，肖赞才同意和王一博一起洗。

可同意归同意，肖赞的模样就和一只刚被捡回来的小动物一样，六神无主地站在那不动。

最后他垂着脑袋任由王一博给他全身涂上沐浴泡泡，还灌了肠，哄着安慰了许多遍"我的赞赞最干净了"，才算精神了点，一双大眼睛粘在王一博身上，看起来可怜巴巴的。

洗完澡王一博给肖赞找了套睡衣，将人抱到卧室里的长沙发上，自己则坐到床上。

肖赞望着王一博的床吞了下口水，颇有些神往。

"主人，赞赞什么时候才可以和您一起睡呀？"

王一博笑着走过来揉他的头发。

"七天，清理七天，等你身上的印儿都消了就和我一起睡。"

王一博没说下半句：睡了我的床，就是我家的男主人了，以后是要嫁给我的。

他存了些私心没有说，想多享受几天主奴关系。

肖赞哪知道这些，只觉得自己的主人可真难伺候。

还要等七天。美人瘪瘪嘴，心想这七天估计要掰着手指头过日子了。

肖赞身上青青紫紫的印儿在第四天就消得一干二净了。

这几天洗澡的时候王一博日日给他后穴里灌水，把人翻来覆去地看，明明就是知道自己的印儿都消了，但就是不碰自己，肖赞心里急得像是有好几只小猫在心里磨爪子，却不敢和王一博说。

他不敢说，不代表王一博看不出来。

美人从第三天就开始仗着这家里只有俩人，一天脱十次衣服裤子，没完没了地光着屁股在卧室里照全身镜，正面照完照背面，脖子都快扭断了。要么就坐在沙发上一寸寸检查自己的胳膊腿。王一博觉得肖赞这细胳膊细腿的，没事都得被他自己扒拉出淤青了。

王一博假装看不见，肖赞就只好憋着心里那点委屈度日如年。

他本想看看书或者画点什么打发时间，结果无论做什么都没心思，满脑子都是王一博。

他忍不住胡思乱想起来。

明明淤青都消了，天天晚上都被灌一肚子水，难受得不行也撑下来了，怎么王一博看起来总是不冷不热的？以前自己可都是不情不愿还要被拎起来操的那个，现在倒好，主人对着自己一次都没硬过，还说什么只爱他一个？

肖赞深切感受到挫败，决定第五天豁出去自己的小屁股也要皮一把。

刚刚过去的四天早上，王一博起床第一件事就是拎起肖赞，也不关心他是不是还睡着，就把自己软软的阴茎塞在肖赞口中，尿他满口。

肖赞喝过圣水王一博是知道的。

原因很简单，因为去过齐山家的人回来都乐意提及怎么玩了个漂亮听话的性奴的。

王一博非得让肖赞只染上自己的味道不可，也不问一句就霸道地让他喝。就跟之前一块钱一块钱的折磨似的，过的都是王一博自己的坎儿。

肖赞乐意喝，因为他不必问就懂王一博的占有欲，自己也想干干净净被他占有，可今天肖赞要干票大的，所以他故意任由圣水流了满脸满身，没有吞下去多少。

结果当肖赞怀着"这下王一博总该有点生气了吧"的小心思抬眼，看见王一博打了个呵欠。

肖赞：……

他顿时腹诽道：不是吧，我这么没魅力吗？这人不会折磨我七天就要食言吧？

肖赞又开始胡思乱想。

完了王一博是不是心里有人啊？是不是爱过以前哪个小奴什么的？也不知道他怎么日那些男孩子的，为什么我都这样了他都没反应，完了我是不是要被送到国外了呜呜呜，我可怎么办……

好在王一博没给肖赞太久的时间胡思乱想，否则肖赞绝对能给他脑补一出爱恨情仇的大戏。

王一博洗漱完用毛巾一边擦脸擦手，一边坐在卧室的床上。擦完手将毛巾撇在一边，单手一颗颗解开衬衫袖扣，慢慢挽起袖口，好像故意要让肖赞仔细看清楚。

肖赞的心跳的愈发地快。

要挨打了！呜呜呜主人这大猪蹄子终于要碰我了！开心！！

"过来跪着。"

看着肖赞一脸期待地跑过来跪好，王一博差点没憋住笑出来。

他特意没用戒尺，而是用手抽了三十个耳光。

肖赞一张白皙的小脸被扇得通红，然后被王一博拉起来，示意肖赞自己将睡裤扒到膝弯，主动趴在他的大腿上，主动要求主人按着腰打屁股。

"请主人惩罚赞赞吧。"

美人抖着声，落在王一博耳朵里却魅惑得要命。

这个惩罚姿势很温柔，但肖赞挨了几下就有点后悔自己是不是玩脱了。

王一博下手可一点都不温柔。

他第一次知道王一博手劲儿这么大，没几下就比之前用戒尺还疼了。

然而王一博也很辛苦，他克制着只用六七分的力，肖赞依然疼得直扑腾，呜咽着就开始承认错误。

"主人我不该淘气，你饶了赞赞吧，我再也不敢了……"

说着就想溜，被王一博掐住大腿一拽就拽回原位。

王一博觉得自己真是手下留情，惯得肖赞居然想跑，对着美人通红的小屁股动了十成十的力，"啪啪"几下就给怀里的人打老实了。

"还想跑？一大早就气我是不是？"

就着这份力又拍了二十下，打得肖赞眼泪鼻涕流了满脸，倒是一动都不敢动了。

肖赞不跑了，王一博还是生气，也不知道在气什么，反正是生气，于是手上又加了几分力，打一下说一句，每下都疼得肖赞哆嗦半天。

-啪

"说你骚还不愿意听，"

-啪

"第五天就忍不住了？"

-啪

"知不知道别人我都晾一个月的？"

-啪

"得了便宜还卖乖，"

-啪

"还好意思哭？不许哭！"

-啪

"不就想挨打吗，"

-啪

"居然还敢跑？"

-啪

"今天就抽到你再也不敢跑，"

-啪

"今后再这样，"

-啪

"我就把你的小屁股打烂，"

-啪

"让你作，"

-啪

"说！还敢不敢了？"

-啪

肖赞想说"不敢了"，结果刚吐出第一个音符，屁股上就挨了噼里啪啦特别响的几下。

-啪

"不回答？"

-啪

"肖赞你翅膀硬了？"

-啪

"今天非打到你老老实实认错，"

-啪

"说！错了没！"

肖赞刚想说"赞赞知道错了"，又是刚说了一个字就又挨了好一顿响巴掌。

-啪

"刚刚是要顶嘴吗？"

-啪

"还有脸哭！"

-啪

"错了没！"

-啪

…

…

…

每次肖赞要开口王一博就故意打得响，要么说听不见，要么说肖赞顶嘴，反正就是打得肖赞屁股和大腿都红彤彤的，看美人也哭的上气不接下气了，才给了他一个开口的机会。

"我错了，呜呜呜主人赞赞认错，是我太淘气了，赞赞做坏事了，但是主人抱抱我好不好，呜呜呜……"

王一博本是生气肖赞和之前的奴一样不听话，可一想到今天是小美人主动讨打亲近自己，又觉得错怪他了。

听见撅着小嘴吧嗒吧嗒掉眼泪的小美人要抱，急忙将人揽入怀中，又抱又哄地给他擦眼泪。

肖赞看着王一博脸色还是冷的，以为他还在生气，便拉着他的衬衣下摆轻轻晃，"如果您还是生气，我以后天天早上喝圣水好不好？"

"不行，七天就是七天，说什么瞎话呢。"

对于王一博来说这事还真算不上什么爱好，只是觉得调教就该这么做而已，现在肖赞主动要求，他倒先不乐意起来。

肖赞听完蜷在王一博怀里满足的不得了，虽然屁股疼，但今天这顿挨得值。

王一博看肖赞小嘴嘟嘟着，看起来又软又甜，忍不住在他唇上印下一个吻。

肖赞倒是吓了一跳，挣扎了一下，急忙转开脸。

"别，刚喝完圣水，脏的。"

王一博将他放在腿上掂了掂，"脏吗，可你都喝五天了。"

肖赞嗫嚅着说："这不一样……"

王一博懒得跟他争什么一样不一样，按着肖赞的后颈用自己的唇覆住那张小嘴，舌头肆意在对方口腔中掠夺空气。

肖赞想躲，可王一博按着他的后颈害他根本挣不脱。吻了一会儿王一博感受到怀里的人任命地放弃挣扎，温凉的双手捧上自己的脸，交换彼此之间第一个深吻。

肖赞规规矩矩没有乱摸，这顿巴掌已经让他心满意足，可以乖乖待到第七天了。可王一博倒是不安分起来，一手掐着肖赞的下巴，另一只手伸入睡衣里摸到乳头，用手逗弄拉扯，把美人惹得边接吻边呻吟，腰肢扭动，难耐地努力并起腿。

王一博停下这个吻，用力拍了一下通红的小屁股。

"还想挨打是不是？"

肖赞被吻得七荤八素，突如其来的一下直接被打懵了。

肖赞：？

王一博恨得咬牙切齿，从齿缝里挤出几个字。

"看不出来老子要操你吗，腿分开！！"

肖赞被突如其来的意外幸福砸晕了，智商跟着一块下线，小手摸了摸王一博隔着裤子肉眼可见的小帐篷，傻傻地问他。

"哇，这是真的吗？"

完了，自己看上个傻子。

这是王一博当时的唯一想法。


	4. 下

看着小美人开心，王一博也笑起来，他心情大好地抬手吓唬肖赞，装着又要打他屁股，被瞬间反应过来情况的肖赞躲了过去，他灵巧地动手脱掉自己的衣物，一丝不挂地跪在王一博面前，白嫩的小手分开主人的双腿，顺着摸上裤腰就要伸进裤子里握王一博硬挺的肉柱。

裤子还没解开，肖赞就本能地半张着红润的小嘴等着一口含进去了。

但王一博不想搞那么多花里胡哨的前戏，拉掉肖赞的手拍了拍床。

"躺下，我要直接进。"

肖赞犹犹豫豫地站起来。

"我……可以躺在您的床上了？"

王一博不喜欢他小心翼翼的样子，直接翻身将人压在床上，大手桎梏着肖赞一双细细的手腕，炙热的分身隔着裤子用力蹭他的腿根，压低声音眯着眼睛吓唬他。

"不然你想躺在哪？落地窗前，公园凉亭，还是我的车前盖上？"

肖赞想象到这几个场景，耳尖红红的。

"主人喜欢的话，赞赞都可以……"

王一博一字一顿。

"叫、老、公。"

怕不是在做梦，肖赞想掐自己一把，可双手都被按在头顶，没法验证是不是自己陷入什么旖旎梦境还没睡醒，又不敢不答话，于是颤着声，叫了他想都没敢想过的称呼。

"老公。"

这两个字从肖赞嘴里叫出来好听得不行，王一博奖励般地亲了亲美人漂亮的唇，舌尖舔过唇下那颗小痣，单手扒下自己的裤子，将肉刃在肖赞软糯的粉穴口蹭了蹭，毫不留情地一入到底。

"啊！"

肖赞倒吸一口冷气。

"你你你，"

肖赞挣脱王一博的手，细白的手指探到交合处摸了摸，摸到王一博尚在体外的一截，无力地软了身子。

"天啊你是人吗，这也太长了。"

说着又低头看看自己小腹肉眼可见的突起，声音变得可怜又无奈。

"而且也太粗了，肚子都要被捅穿了……"

肖赞一直没见过王一博硬了是什么样子，于是怎么也没想到这人的尺寸这么超乎寻常，着实有点被吓到了。

王一博没明白肖赞什么意思。

"那不做了？"

"做！谁今天不做谁就不是男人！"

肖赞不服气了，什么大风大浪没见过，不就尺寸大点吗，好不容易王一博对着自己硬了，肖赞坚决不会这么轻易放人的。

王一博歪着嘴角笑。

"宝宝，我有点担心你等会儿会后悔说过这句话。"

肖赞："靠！老子就没在怕的！有本事操死我啊！"

王一博看了他一会儿，眼底翻涌着暗色的情欲。

"如你所愿。"

王一博的习惯是不会在一场性事中翻来覆去换姿势。

于是肖赞就躺在那，被王一博一手掐住两只脚踝，一手扒着臀瓣，疯狂顶了两个小时没换姿势。

每一下进出，狰狞的冠头都会狠狠磨过G点，核桃大的软肉被研磨充血，看着肖赞爽的欲仙欲死的表情，王一博的体感是肖赞体内应该被磨到鸡蛋那么大了。

这时候美人身子忽然抖得厉害，王一博知道他想射了，便握住那根秀气的阴茎，以拇指按住肖赞粉嫩的铃口不许他射。

肖赞被憋的格外敏感，双手抓着头顶的床单，在一下一下的撞击中连叫床的劲儿都没了，只是一味地哭得稀里哗啦，抽抽着小鼻子跟王一博求饶。

"我后悔了，我不是男人，让我射把呜呜呜，你快停下来……来啊……"

王一博的汗打湿刘海儿，又滴在肖赞脸颊上。

他声音里带着顶弄时独有的沙哑，附身咬肖赞的耳垂。

"太晚了，刚刚有人让我操死他，绝不反悔，我可还在为这句话而努力呢，宝宝别生气，我一定做到。"

说着猛然一顶，身下早就软得无骨的人又爽到从喉咙里冒出几声破碎的娇嗔和眼泪。

肖赞后悔了，恨不得穿越回去给当时骂王一博阳痿的自己两个脑袋蹦。

今天流的泪都是当年骂王一博阳痿时候脑子进的水呜呜呜。

王一博撑起身子不再说话，继续每一下都顶在肖赞敏感点上。美人像昏过去一样，半张着嘴却是一点声音都发不出了。

王一博也不管，捞着肖赞的腰往床中央挪了挪，把美人又细又软的两条腿挂在自己两个臂弯上，大开大合地继续干他。

沉默许久的肖赞像是终于攒了些气力，忽然大哭着"让我射出来好不好"，双手攀上王一博的手，抖动着身子就射了一股白浊的精液，从小腹流到床单上。

射完肖赞低哼着，也分不出是在哭还是在呻吟，眼泪染湿床单，生生抗到了王一博射入体内前的低吼。

王一博射完没有拿出来，就着连接的姿势压在肖赞身上，下巴磕在肖赞颈窝深深喘气。

劫后余生的肖赞深感他伺候一个足球队应该也比伺候王一博一个人来得轻松容易。

至少换了别人他还有用手用嘴的机会，哪像王一博，在人G点上磨四个小时。

肖赞低头看看王一博的发旋，没办法，果然还是好喜欢他这么强势。

王一博没一会儿就缓过来了，用胳膊撑着上半身问肖赞要不要去洗澡。

肖赞下身还是麻酥酥的，已经完全站不起来了。他没力气去洗澡，摇摇头软软糯糯地说"不去"，还要眷恋地抱着王一博也不许他去洗。

"累坏了吧，那要不要关灯睡觉？"

肖赞又摇头。

"陪我聊会天嘛。"

他撒起娇来。

好好的一句话被他说的千回百转，还要没完没了地吻王一博的喉结和下巴，一边吻一边叫主人，叫老公，叫王一博我爱你。

王一博看着做完爱的肖赞像个粘人的小兔子，终于把那句话说出来了。

"睡了我的床，就要做我家的男主人咯，以后要管家管钱还管我的，怕不怕？"

"你在我就不怕。"

王一博刮他的鼻子。

"明明没操嘴，怎么说起话来还这么甜。"

"老公你怎么没羞没臊的呢……"

肖赞白了他一眼，又往王一博怀里钻了钻。

两个人维持着相拥的姿势，半天没人说话。最后王一博甚至以为肖赞睡着了，轻轻叫了他的名字。

"赞赞，睡了吗？"

蜷在他怀里的小美人懒懒地伸展了下身子。

"没有，睡不着。"

王一博抚摸肖赞汗湿的头发。

"睡不着的话……你想听听关于我的事吗？"

肖赞把耳朵贴在王一博胸口，听着他有力的心跳，声音闷闷的。

"你想说吗？"

"想，你听着就好，别打断我。"

肖赞蹭着王一博的心口点点头。

"我12岁离开家的。之后的履历网上都查得到，没什么好说的，我想给你说说12岁之前的事。"

"八岁时母亲去世，到12岁我印象中有过十几个小妈。"

"不用这样看着我，对于我来说，当时母亲走了我还觉得挺庆幸的，至少不用再被我爸折磨了。"

"一开始不是让你接客给我看么，那是我爸折磨我妈的法子。原因么，我也不知道，反正记事开始我爸就时不时地要我妈接客给他看。"

"可他又只爱我妈一个人，后来那些女人也接客的，不过她们过的比我妈惨太多了。"

"调教我那些小妈的花样不止接客这个，有的不合他心意，连接客给他看的资格都没有，玩的都是些别的，有很多我都记不清了，反正五花八门种类繁多。"

"我呢，跟着我爸，好的没学到，这个倒是学得有模有样。"

"我养过的奴，基本上得把我印象里的那些花样挨个过一遍才有资格被领回家。你是第一个，也是唯一一个，只过了我妈那个法子就被我领回家的人，而且你还不知道吧，那个事上我放水了。"

"就说最一开始，我给你说过单面玻璃的事，还记得吧，这事我只告诉你一个人了。"

"而且以前的奴，我都是要他们接100个的。"

王一博说到这自嘲地笑笑。

"你知道吗，有过一个孩子骗我，叫了一个人来，要了100块，去报刊亭换成一块钱回来给我。我说他不诚实，他还嘴硬呢，我就拎着他到办公室给他看那面玻璃墙，跟他说我就在这看着呢。那天他哭了好久啊，吵得我耳朵都疼了，但他就是不走，跪在我办公室里举着戒尺求我打他，我说我不会碰他的，因为我讨厌撒谎的人。他问我怎么才能原谅他，我就说你已经没资格接客了，不过我依然可以原谅你，就随口说了几个对付小妈的法子要让他过。我当时说第二天再施行这些惩罚，结果那孩子当天夜里就自杀了。"

"还有接了几十个受不了，自己跳楼的。印象最清楚是一个很清高的孩子，和我说他有信心入主王家夫人的位子，我说那好啊你先接客吧，结果接了三十几个就遭不住了，最后跑到CBD那边，从88楼跳下来了。出事之后我去看了一眼，就觉得人类可真是脆弱啊，像陶瓷娃娃一样，摔一下就四分五裂了。"

"不过也不都是这样的，有十几个奴都撑过接客这事了，只不过对于他们，从来没有接完就算了的，后面还有无数花样等着他们去过，所以才没人坚持得下来。"

"有时候我就觉得，我没杀掉过任何一个人，我的奴都是自杀的，有的时候又觉得，这些人都算是我杀的吧，毕竟是我逼死他们的。"

王一博说到这苦笑一声，继续一下下抚摸肖赞的头顶。

"我当时特害怕你退缩，也不知道为什么，对你报了特别大的期望，希望你能做得到。"

"现在想想可能是因为你都被操出名了。那时候我听好几个人提起过齐山有个漂亮的玩物养子，我还去问了几个到齐山家玩过你的人，都说你听话还耐得住折磨，所以那天我才会亲自去齐山家。其实那天要是没看见你，我也会主动要见见的，没承想他先一步知道了。"

"肖赞，我呢，喜欢你，但是我不知道自己会不会又反复无常地拿出折磨我那些小妈的法子折磨你，今天说出来就是为了真的到了那一天别把你吓坏了。"

"也不知道你听完是怎么想我的，要是觉得害怕，咱们就先分房睡。"

肖赞听得难过，又急着想要回答，非常认真地坐起来，食指比在自己唇前，而后双手捧着他的脸。

"嘘，嘘，不要说了，不用说了。我都知道了。别急着替我做决定，现在，可以先听听我的想法吗？"

"如果一定要经历这一切才能遇见你并且留在你身边，那么不管再来多少次我都愿意。"

"我早就知道走近你很难。所以如果你后悔了，后悔单单一个接客的事还对我放水了，那些你父亲调教小妈的法子我也可以过，随时都可以，但我想要你看着我，只看着我，让我证明给你看，证明你没有选错人，证明我不会离开你，好不好，好不好？"

肖赞说话的时候轻柔又坚定，一双大眼睛直直望进王一博深不见底的眼眸里。

半晌王一博垂下眼。

"不用，我信你。"

王一博什么时候睡着的肖赞不知道，反正关了灯肖赞很快睡着，梦里都是王一博。

等他睡醒已经是第二天中午了。

王一博那侧的被窝冰凉，估计早起就去上班了。

肖赞有点想他，抱着王一博的枕头小心地吻了吻。

王一博工作不是太忙，晚上回家时间很固定，但是休息日不多，周六周日也基本都要去上班。

今天王一博难得地过了平时下班时间三个小时还没回来，肖赞做的晚餐都冷掉了。

他没给肖赞发微信或者打电话说一声，于是肖赞以为王一博在忙工作，虽然很想知道他什么时候回来，又怕打扰到他，忍住了这个念头。

他在屋里转了两圈，百无聊赖地从王一博书架上抽出本书翻看着打发时间，结果看见书上写着一句话。

——等待是一个很迷人的词。

肖赞用手抚摸过那一行小字自言自语。

"才不是呢，等到了才迷人，等不到就想哭。"

他合上书抬头看客厅里的落地钟。

距离平时下班到家的时候已经过了三个小时零十八分。

"真煎熬。"

肖赞又拿起那本书。

听见钥匙转开门锁的声音时，肖赞火速扔下书从沙发上站起来。

"哇老公终于回来了！"

伴着脆生生又甜蜜的声音，王一博刚探了半个身子就被扑了个满怀。

肖赞一蹦就蹦到王一博怀里，树袋熊一样四肢都缠在王一博身上不肯下来，王一博无奈地笑着，稳稳托住肖赞的屁股，免得他摔下去。

"厅长，东西都拿进来吗？"

王一博的秘书这时也进来了，看着面前的一幕脸部肌肉不自主地抽了两下。

一定是自己撞鬼了。

肖赞才看见还有人，讪讪要从王一博身上下来，被王一博掂了一下，稳稳抱在怀里，还略带责备地说了一句。

"别乱动，小心伤着。"

秘书：真的很想知道从20厘米高的地方蹦下来能伤着哪……挺急的在线等。

王一博关心完肖赞才想起来还有个大活人，也就是自己秘书还站在身后。

"对，都搬进来吧。"

王一博用目光将怀里的肖•小八爪鱼•赞从头到脚舔了个遍，最后忍不住责备在自己赤裸目光中羞得耳尖要滴出血的美人。

"光脚到处跑，自己说，是想被打屁股还是按在床上操？"

"都不要嘛，要亲亲，老公我要亲亲。"

秘书捧着个半人高的箱子进来，刚好听见最后这两句话，全身都抽了几下。

此地不宜久留。

秘书赶在厅长和那娇艳美人亲在一起之前开了口。

"厅长，东西都搬进来了，您如果没别的吩咐我就先走了。"

"好，辛苦了，出去的时候别忘了带上门。"

王一博丝毫没有不好意思，说完就吻上美人嫣红的唇。

亲了一会儿肖赞腿都软了，他趴在王一博怀里气喘吁吁地问，"盒子里是什么啊？"

王一博小心地把小八爪鱼放到沙发上，从鞋柜里拿了双拖鞋让肖赞穿上。

"送你的，去看看喜不喜欢。"

肖战掀开盒子，忍不住"哇"地一声，眼睛里蹦出无数小星星。

盒子里面是崭新的画板画架颜料画笔，琳琅满目什么都有。

王一博三指扯松领带走到肖赞身后。

"平时过年过节的礼品都是秘书准备，我这还是第一次送人礼物，也不知道你喜不喜欢。"

王一博也不懂这些画画的东西，下班直接让秘书开车带他到美术大学旁边的画材店里，看着各种各样的东西也分不清许多差别，就挨个挑贵的买。

"喜欢！并且我超荣幸！成为我们王厅长第一个送礼物的人！"

王一博扯掉领带抻了抻，一副漫不经心的模样。

"那么荣幸的小美人，要被打屁股还是被操呢？"

这坎儿怎么还过不去了呢……

看在礼物的面子上肖赞吞了吞口水。

"两个都选也不是不行。"

这句话仿佛点燃王一博的欲火，他将肖赞按到墙上，反剪双手用领带绑好，然后三两下扒掉睡裤，将人抵在墙上从正面架着他的双腿进入。

肖赞整个人都悬空着，与世界唯一的连接是王一博的阴茎。

他又怕又刺激，没多久就射了第一次。

肖赞发现在和王一博做爱这件事上他基本没什么偷懒的余地，哭和求饶都没用，只能生抗到王一博主动想射。

于是肖赞乖乖挨操以至于意识都有点迷迷糊糊的时候，不知道怎么忽然想起那本书上的话。

——等待是个迷人的词。

唔，说的还挺有道理的，就是有点令人腿软。

八月末的某个周日上午，坐在办公室的王一博给肖战发微信。

【在家等我，今天下午两点就回去。】

肖赞在画画，听到"叮咚"声拿起手机打字。

【怎么那么早，不上班吗，那我做点饭吧。】

【不用做饭，等我就行。】

肖赞回了个"噢"，再次拿起画笔，在暖暖的阳光下边画边等王一博回家。

两点零三分，王一博的车子拐入前院。今天他自己开车回来的，一到家就扯着肖赞的手腕拉到院子里去。

"怎么了？"

王一博也不回答，动作有些粗暴地剥掉肖赞的衣服，将人按在车前盖上后入。

肖赞的后穴已经可以贴合王一博的尺寸了，一插进去下面这张软糯湿润的小嘴就开始主动吸吮王一博的性器，夹得他血脉喷张，一刻不停地抽插起来。

滑溜溜的车前盖上没什么可以抓的东西，他想转过身面对王一博，屁股上还挨了几巴掌。

"趴好，别动。"

肖赞本能地感觉王一博心情不好。

今天他也不对着自己的G点顶弄了，倒像是为了顶到更深处而顶弄，并不需求什么快感。

肖赞猜他工作上不顺心，便也不再提什么要求，任由王一博拿自己的身体撒气。

过了一会儿忍不住眼泪的肖赞在偷偷抽鼻子的时候听见王一博的声音。

"哭大点声。"

于是肖赞没管会不会被人听到，眼泪断线珠子似的，不再压抑生理上的啜泣声。

王一博在身后规律抽插，自始至终一言不发。

做到黄昏之际王一博才射，两个人气喘吁吁在草坪上躺着。

肖赞凑到王一博身边捧住他的胳膊，小声问他。

"心情不好吗？"

"嗯。"

王一博盯着渐暗的昏黄天空，暖黄色的光染不进他的眼底。

"那要不要再做一次？"

王一博笑了一下，偏过头看向肖赞写满担心的一双大眼睛。

"嗯？一心情不好就拿你撒气，那我也太禽兽了。"

肖赞撅着小嘴。

"我又不是受不住，凭什么不行。"

王一博听完将五指挤入肖赞小手的五指中，拉到唇边吻了吻。

夜幕降临，王一博指了指天际几颗散落的星子。

肖赞顺着他的手指看星星，王一博在看他。

王一博声音轻轻的。

"生日愿望，这样可以吗？"

身边的人看了许久散落的星辰，才舍得打破夜色下的寂静。

"谢谢你，王一博，如果不是碰见你，恐怕这个愿望明年都不会实现。"

感觉肖赞的手用力牵紧自己，王一博用拇指摩挲着他的手背。

"既然实现了，明年的愿望，换一个。"

肖赞软软贴过来。

"怎么对我这么好呀？"

王一博没有答话，只是看着夜空笑。

沉默良久，用拇指点了点肖赞的手背。

"快点想，多想几个。"

肖赞认真思考了一会儿，撒娇地嘟嘟嘴。

"我的愿望好多呀。"

"说吧，我听着。"

肖赞扒拉手指头。

"希望你周末不上班，不要那么累。"

"想天天给你做饭。"

"想和你一起去滑雪。"

"还要一起去坐船旅行。"

"想和你一起养一只猫一只狗。"

"想和你穿情侣装。"

"想和你一起去迪斯尼乐园。"

"想和你——"

"想个不带我的。"

肖赞听见这句转过头。

王一博望着暗夜里的星辰，替他想了一个。

"比如，办场个人画展之类的？"

肖赞看了一会儿王一博的侧脸，又望着漫天繁星，觉得心被一点点填满。

"王一博，我爱你。"

"我也爱你。"

"我知道，王一博，我一直都知道。"

露水打湿肖赞薄薄的白衬衫，王一博没急着让肖赞进屋洗澡，就安静地躺在他身边，与他十指紧扣。

"夏天快要过去了呢。"

肖赞忽然这样说。

"嗯，会不舍吗？"

"已经开始不舍了。"

"可惜不能送你个时间机器，否则你就可以经常回到这个夏天了。"

"如果有这样的机器，我更想去陪陪小时候的你。"

肖赞下意识地说。

"很多事都是我咎由自取，你不必心疼我。"

"这话我不爱听。"

"好，我不说了。"

又是一阵沉默，耳边只剩轻轻的风声，草叶互相触碰的"沙沙"声，对方的呼吸声，自己的心跳声。

"星星，喜欢吗？"

王一博声音低低的。

"很喜欢，因为是和你看的，比我一个人看要美，甚至比我梦里的还要美。"

"你一个人看星星也会很美。"

"这话听起来真悲伤，你要离开我了吗？"

身边的人沉默不语，肖赞的心一点点沉下去。

"或许吧。"

王一博还是说了实话。

肖赞忍了忍，还是没忍住，眼泪无声流淌下来。

"可我不想离开你啊，可以别赶我走吗？"

"我不会赶你走，只是有时候，我希望你会走。"

"一博，别替我做决定。"

"宝宝别哭，至少别为我哭，我不值得。"

"我说了，别替我做决定。"

两个人有一搭没一搭地聊天，一直到肖赞困倦地流着泪睡着，王一博才起身将人抱回去。

他进屋前又看了一眼天上的星光。

然后吻了吻怀里的人。

"今晚的星光很美，我很爱你。"

王一博在那天之后周末再都没去上班。

平日晚上就一副精力无处发泄的样子，天天缠着肖赞要，每次不把人折腾两三个小时绝不停。

周末更是抓小鸡似的抓着肖赞，一步都不许离开他的视线。

不过好在王一博还知道分寸，没把人按在床上不许下来。

周六的固定节目是穿情侣装逛街，周日王一博安静地陪肖赞做饭，看他画画。

上周六两个人去摘草莓和樱桃，周日肖赞就画了一副意识流的画，主色是深浅不一的红。

这周去迪斯尼乐园，肖赞的画充满非常温暖的粉色系。

谁也没提那天晚上王一博的话。

肖赞忽然发现自己变得胆小，只想躲在这场旖旎的梦境中再不醒来。

王一博的秘书偶尔会在周末晚上过来一趟，言语中似乎听见齐山那边出了问题。

肖赞感觉在听一个外人的事，和自己毫无关系，于是甚至没问一句"发生什么了"。

等到肖赞画完第九幅画，王一博什么也没说，直接拿去裱好，又打了几个电话，就让肖赞顺利参了画展。数量不够开大型个展，但刚好够包一场大型画展中的一间小展厅。

展厅是肖赞亲自布置的。

每面墙上挂三幅，配上同色系的墙纸，将画面衬得张力十足，整个展会就数肖战这间展厅最美。

首展日在一个天朗气清的秋日。

一清早肖赞就站在客厅，认真地将贵宾票双手递给王一博，作出郑重邀请。

王一博欣然受邀，穿着几天前就熨烫好送到家的高定西装和他的小画家一起去展会现场。

"纵你有千般能力，我只想让你做喜欢的事。"

这是他写在肖赞第十幅画背面的字。

像是个甜蜜的暗语，第十幅画充斥着满溢的温柔，像一个落满星光的梦境。

待肖赞画完这幅背面写着恋人向自己表达爱意字句的画，坐在沙发上直勾勾盯着肖赞看了一上午的王一博幼稚地执行了一个人的拍卖会。

最后他自己拍板，以一千二百万的价格买下了这幅未裱的画。

肖赞笑得前仰后合，王一博认真地从兜里掏出一张银行卡。

"拿好了，一千二百万，用你身份证开的，密码是你的生日。"

肖赞愣愣地看着他。

第二天王一博把自己的工资卡也给了肖赞。

肖赞不接，他就按着人吻了很久，将卡塞在肖赞衬衣胸前的口袋里，一副轻佻的样子用手背拍了拍。

"希望我家男主人好好管着我，还有记得每个月给我零花钱。"

说完转身要走，被肖赞从身后紧紧抱住。

"家规第一条，你，王一博，不许离开我。其他的我再想想。"

王一博双手覆在肖赞的双手上。

"好，严格执行。"

这样的日子越久，肖赞越是心慌。

他清晰地感觉到自己活在一个王一博为他构筑的梦境里，只是自己并不知道这个梦境什么时候破碎。

睡前王一博和肖赞聊天，都是些没什么营养的话，两个人也总是能笑到抱在一起。

直到又一次两个人笑作一团之后，王一博满怀愧疚地抱住肖赞。

"对不起，滑雪的生日愿望可能实现不了了。"

九月初，秋老虎依然在肆虐，天气炎热得很，肖赞听见这句话，忽然感觉自己站在华丽的城堡大厅翩翩起舞，可惜半夜12点的钟声即将敲响，魔法就快失效。水晶即将变成榛果，马车就要变回南瓜。

梦境碎了一角，肖赞顾不得自己，率先心疼为他构筑甜梦的王一博。

肖赞吻了吻恋人的唇。

"没关系啊，又不是上班工作，干嘛记得这么清楚。倒是你，还会在我身边吗？"

"我哪敢违背家规。"

"王一博，没开玩笑，好好说话。"

王一博看着较真的恋人，捏了捏他的脸。

"会在你身边，一直到我生命尽头。"

这话说完的第二天，齐山送来个男孩。

那孩子一进门就脱裤子。

脱了跪在王一博脚下，王一博才发现齐山削了姜塞在那孩子菊穴里。

刚要伸手就想起来这个点肖赞快起床了，看见这一幕可还了得？

他让这男孩跪着别动，自己特地上楼叫肖赞起床，解释了半天两个人才一起下楼，当着肖赞的面抽了三张纸巾隔着，才动手拔出那块姜来。

姜上缠着张纸条，上面只有短短两行字。

【快逃，肖赞叔叔回来了。】

【空降军情二处处长，明早上任。】

"收到了，你回去吧。"

男孩谨慎地讨回那块姜塞好才走掉。

肖赞坐到王一博身边，伸手取过字条。王一博也没藏着掖着，任由他拿去看。

"宝宝，你很快就可以回去了，回去继续做个霁月风光的美人。"

他帮肖赞拢了拢耳边的碎发。

"以后要和对你很好很好的人在一起，别再找我这样的人了。"

肖赞听得不解。

"王一博，昨天晚上你才和我说，会陪我一辈子。"

"是，宝宝，只是我不出现在你身边而已。"

"我不懂，我没做错任何事情，你也没做错什么，为什么我们不能在一起？为什么我叔叔一回来，你就要把我送回去？"

"我没做错吗，谁知道呢，"

王一博靠在沙发上，两根手指夹着字条扔在桌上，扯了张纸巾擦擦手，用食指卷着肖赞的发尾玩。

"刚见到你的第一天，那时候齐山还以为你叔叔流落海外生死未卜，我就已经知道你叔叔暗中培植不少人手了。"

"前两个月听说你叔叔可能要空降，但是碍于齐山的阻挠迟迟没有成功，把你之前搜集的资料寄过去了一份，这才帮他拿到了这个职位……"

肖赞难得打断王一博。

"这不重要，你明明知道我在意的是你。"

"我会死。毕竟我终究只是个豢养你的罪人，买卖人口，编纂档案和身份，别人也就罢了，偏偏是你，你叔叔怎么可能放过我。"

"这些都是齐山做的！我可以和叔叔解释的！"

肖赞有些急了。

"别别别，千万别，到时候再给你诊断出个斯德哥尔摩综合症，我可舍不得我的小画家被人这么议论。"

"啧，你的小画家上次被人议论，还是因为做齐山给别人轮的玩物呢。"

"是啊，所以这次自损八百也要伤齐山一千。"

"真记仇啊你，我倒觉得挺好的，毕竟给我机会遇见你。"

肖赞把头靠在王一博肩上。

"听听你自己说的话，被我领走都算好的话，你之前在齐山那的日子得有多糟糕啊？"

"反正我不管那么多。王一博，你要死，我就殉情，我俩骨灰放在一个盒子里。你要敢偷偷背着我死，等你下葬那天我就撞死在你墓碑上，让血把土和骨灰盒都染红。我肖赞说到做到，你趁早死了这条心，这辈子别想离开我。"

王一博自嘲地笑了一下。

"你啊，净胡说，死不死的，可不能挂在嘴边。再说你也别太紧张了，我都不担心，你担心什么。"

"而且啊宝宝，你知道吗，这一天从我带你回来的时候就猜到了。"

"可，可我们见第一面你就带我回来了。"

王一博耸肩，眼神眷恋地粘在肖赞身上。

"漫长的生命予我而言没有意义，算我豪赌，赌你可以解开我的心结拯救我，我当然会去做。"

"况且你做到了，所以这场赌局，我没输。"

"即使再来一次，我还是会选你，和短暂幸福的时光。"

"只是时间太短了，我还没来得及对你再好点。"

他抚摸肖赞唇下的小痣，享受最后一点缠绵。

沉默半晌肖赞开了口。

"那，那我们结婚？结婚总行吧？这样叔叔总不会把你怎么样了吧？也让我保护你一次，行吗？"

王一博苦笑。

"说的好像我对你多好一样，明明让你吃了那么多苦，你也很不甘心吧。"

"王一博！你再这样我就要生气了！"

王一博笑得前仰后合，眼泪都要笑出来。

最后他擦擦眼尾，露出一个爱意满满的宠溺笑容，声音温柔得能滴出水。

"叫、老、公。"

肖赞气到动手推王一博，一言不发地扯他的裤子。

这次肖赞在上面，扶着对方滚烫的肉棒就向下坐。很疼了也不停下，用力地扭动腰肢，眼泪流个不停。

王一博伸手摸肖赞的脸，想替他擦擦眼泪，被肖赞一巴掌打掉。

"我没在哭，是爽的。"

王一博也不戳穿，双手掐着肖赞的腰向下按，陪着他几近疯狂地做爱。

做完肖赞搂着王一博的脖子，闭着眼睛认真感受股间滑腻白浊的体液。

两个人的精液都混到了一处。

肖赞伸手蘸了一点放在嘴里尝尝，不知道怎么居然觉得有点幸福。

王一博不想让他吃，抬手拉住肖赞的手。

"宝宝，我十二岁独自出门闯荡，十年，第一次觉得累了。"

"对我也累了吗？"

肖赞从王一博身上下来，跪在王一博腿边，将下巴放在他的膝盖上。

王一博摇头。

"因为爱上你，才觉得这个无聊的世界令人疲累。"

"别跪着，起来让我抱抱。"

肖赞坐在王一博腿上，软软地靠在他怀里。

良久王一博开口。

"我爱你啊，宝宝，所以才想让你回去，回去好好画画，好好生活。"

肖赞捂住他的嘴，眼泪又蓄上眼眶。

"这不公平，我说过了，你不能替我做决定。"

眼看肖赞要哭，王一博不知道怎么燃起一股心火，忽然想再疯一回。

死也要死得其所。

他乌黑的眼珠盯着肖赞，几乎要点燃他的肌肤。

肖赞感觉到了什么，不说话就直直地望向王一博的眼底。

王一博抓住他的手腕。

"宝宝，有什么想带的东西吗，带上，我们私奔。"

明明是一场毫无胜算的亡命天涯，肖赞却笑起来。

"好！"

车开到码头，两个人手拉手奔跑到岸边跳上王一博的游艇。肖赞解开缠在码头桩上的麻绳，王一博去船舱里点火。

游艇搅动海浪冲出近海，一直冲到一望无际的海面。

极目远眺都看不到陆地，小船在蓝天碧海阳光下孜孜不倦地前进。

肖赞坐在王一博驾驶位旁边，轻声说，够了。

王一博便停了发动机，任由船像一叶扁舟随海波纹摇晃。

阳光正好，照得人周身散发出一圈细小的金光。

肖赞打开王一博的行李箱，里面装的是自己的画板和颜料和第十幅画。

他似乎并不意外，沉默地支起画架立好画板，倒出些颜料画雪山和极光，画雪山下踏着单板疾驰的两人。

王一博好奇地打开肖赞的行李箱，看见他带的都是自己以前拼好的乐高，几套情侣装，还有他给肖赞的两张银行卡。

王一博忍不住蹲在地上笑。

"我们两个傻不傻，都没带水，会渴死的。"

"那不是很好吗，和你死在一起。"

肖赞没抬头，边画边理所当然地说。

王一博站起身走到船头，登上高处倚在船舷上转过身面对肖赞。

深秋的风有些冷了，但海上的阳光依然明媚温暖。王一博的衣角在海风中翩跹翻飞。

"肖赞，我要是先死了，你会怎么办？"

"火化你，然后骨灰洒进海里。"

王一博似乎不满意这个答案。

"还真老套，人死了阴茎会充血变硬，不考虑奸尸？"

肖赞听完"噗嗤"一声笑起来。

"什么鬼哦，我才不要。"

说完他歪着头又想了一会儿，放下画笔向王一博走过去。

"不过听起来也不错，和你的尸体做爱，然后再火化，骨灰撒入大海，"

他走到离王一博很近的地方，没有登上船头，仰着头看阳光洒了一身的人。

"那时我会日日啜饮海水。"

王一博看着肖赞弯腰用双手掬一捧清澈的海水，举到口边费力地咽下。

咸的过分，又苦涩不堪。

王一博的头发在风中乱飞，看着恋人露出一个悲伤的微笑。

"要做什么？"

肖赞低头望向脚下深沉的海，再抬头看向王一博的时候，眼珠也像沉了海水似的，清澈又深不见底。

"饮鸩止渴。"


End file.
